1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for viewing oneself from multiple angles. In particular, the present invention describes an intelligent mirror that allows users to project their image from multiple viewing angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many situations where people would like to know how they look from different angles. For instance, people in fitting rooms, hair salons, dressing salons and home bathrooms, often desire multiple angle views of themselves.
Conventionally, to provide multiple views of a person in, for example, a fitting room, multiple mirrors are used. Using multiple mirrors, however, is not practical for home applications. Additionally, the use of multiple mirrors increases the cost, in comparison with using a single mirror.
In addition to viewing oneself from multiple angles, it would also be desirable to visualize how one would look with a certain hair style or outfit.
Typically, people would have to try on several outfits one-at-a-time or have their hair repeatedly styled to visualize themselves with a different hair style or outfit. Repeatedly changing one's outfit or hairstyle wastes considerable time.
Finally, it would be desirable for people to be able to read e-mails, news reports, stock quotes, etc., while they are shaving, combing their hair, brushing their teeth, etc.
Currently, people must wait until they are finished grooming to manually look-up information. Again, this wastes considerable time.